Forest Wolf
The Wolf, later known as the Forest Wolf, is a FOE that appears in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey II, Etrian Odyssey Untold, and Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold. Wolf (Etrian Odyssey) Wolves, FOEs in the Emerald Grove, are not very powerful enemies. However, when you start a battle with one, all other Wolves on the floor will proceed to head towards you. When they reach your location they will join into your battle. The recommended course of action is to defeat them quickly, one at a time. Because the other Wolves in the area will start to head to your battle, it is possible to get cornered by them. Skills * Fang (Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member. * Evil Cry (Uses Head): Increases the Wolf's attack. Drops * Stiff Hide (Worth: 85 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Skoll *Direwolf Wolf (Etrian Odyssey II) No longer a FOE, Wolves are found in random encounters on floors 13F through 15F. They possess the same skill set as their counterparts from the first game, and play an aggressive role in random encounters. At the first turn they will use Evil Cry '''and then they will just spam '''Fang. You can stop this easily by binding its head. Skills * Fang (Uses Head): Deals physical damage to a single party member. * Evil Cry (Uses Head): Increases the Wolf's attack. Drops * Snow Fang (Worth: 58 en) * White Hide (Worth: 63 en) Conditional Drop * None Forest Wolf (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Forest Wolves appear on B4F of the Emerald Grove. They will not go after you; in fact, if you draw near to one, it will run away unless cornered. However, if you are currently in battle, all nearby wolves will converge on your location. As soon as the battle ends, they will cease their pursuit. It takes two turns for Forest Wolves to summon allies. To do this, they use the first turn to prepare. They can easily be disrupted with the use of a smoke bomb. By themselves they aren't really much of a threat. Skills * Evil Cry (Uses Head): Increases the attack of all enemies. Drops * Wolf Fang (Worth: 68 en) Conditional Drops * None Related Monsters * Skoll * Fenrir Ambush Wolf (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Ambush Wolves appear on B11F and B15F of the Frozen Grounds. They are FOEs that lie in wait to ambush the party. Every two player steps, they remain stationary (and don't even appear on the map), and on each third step, they rotate 90 degrees. Should the player cross its line of sight, it will turn aggressive and pursue the player. In battle, they will use Frost Fang '''every other turn, and increase their offense with '''Assault Howl at the end of every 4th turn. Skills * Assault Howl (Uses Head): Raises the user's physical/elemental damage for 4 turns. * Frost Fang (Uses Head): Deals high Ice-elemental damage to two party members. Drops * Pure Fang (Worth: 800 en) * Crazed Wolf Eye (Conditional)' '(Worth: 1500 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Ambush Wolf's conditional drop, Crazed Wolf Eye, it must be defeated while in a state of Panic. Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs